The invention relates to an austenitic corrosion-resistant steel with high resistance to hydrogen-induced embrittlement over the entire temperature range (−253° C. to at least +100° C.), in particular between −100° C. and room temperature (+25° C.). The proposed steel is suited for all metallic components which are in contact with hydrogen such as, for example, hydrogen tanks, valves, pipes, fittings, bosses, liners, springs, heat exchangers or bellows.
Steel which is exposed to mechanical stress in a hydrogen atmosphere over a longer period of time is subjected to hydrogen embrittlement. Austenitic stainless steels with high nickel content such as material no. 1.4435, X2CrNiMo18-14-3 constitute an exception. In case of such austenitic steels, a nickel content of at least 12.5 percent by mass is considered to be necessary in order to achieve sufficient resistance to hydrogen embrittlement over the entire temperature range from −253° C. to at least +100° C. and pressure range from 0.1 to 100 MPa. However, like molybdenum, nickel is a very expensive alloying element so that cost-effective, hydrogen-resistant steels are especially missing for the mass production of, for example, tank components in the motor vehicle sector.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a cost effective steel which is resistant to hydrogen-induced embrittlement over the entire temperature range, in particular in the range of maximum hydrogen embrittlement between room temperature and −100° C., which is resistant to corrosion and which has good hot and cold forming and welding capabilities.